The Matches Boy
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Yugi is a poor matches boy selling matches for a living, extremly sad.


**The Matches Boy**

I don't own any of this except the idea. I don't own the characters from Yu-gi-oh or the "the little match girl". By the way Yugicanbesexy's twin wrote this.

Along the dark snowy streets on Christmas Eve where hundreds of people struggling home with boxes and the promise of warm homes and hot suppers.

One figure though wasn't going home because he had no home to go to. His name was Yugi. He was only 15. The orphanage had burned down and with no family, no money, and no job he had to live on the streets.

But he did have six matches that he had to sell to get some food. But so far everyone was so busy they didn't want to buy any.

The night was pressing on and it was getting colder.

Yugi huddled in a corner of an ally. He couldn't feel his toes. He shivered uncomfortably in the corner.

It was clear what he had to do to survive, either he had to eat the matches or use them.

He picked the first up. No. If he used them all then he couldn't sell anything, but on the other hand if he did die they wouldn't be much good to him.

He struck the first.

A beautiful golden glow came out. Yugi smiled as a little feeling came back in his toes.

Then, Yugi could have sworn a sliver hand came out of the smoke and began gently warming his foot.

Yugi moved the match forward to see who it was. No one was there.

The light went out. Yugi quickly struck a second one.

The flame seemed smaller this time but he was just as grateful.

Yugi slumped back into the corner trying to get comfortable. He tucked in his feet just in case the hand came back.

The smoke seemed to smile at him. Yugi couldn't help blushing and smiling back. Wait! This was smoke nothing more. But it was still smiling at him.

The second one came out.

Number three.

Yugi felt hungry, he had all day.

An arm went around him.

It felt so real. Yugi stared at it. It was defiantly there. He even felt the human warmth around him. He smiled dreamily.

The match went out. This was stupid. He struck the last three.

He saw a teenager standing in front of him. He had to be about four or five years older then him. The man looked a lot like him except he had golden thunder bolts where Yugi had none.

He smiled gently at him.

Yugi smiled embarrassed.

He knelt in front of Yugi. Yugi clutched the three matches in his hand harder.

The man tenderly put his arms around him.

Yugi tensed. This was impossible, crazy, unbelievable, need he go on?

The man in a very motherly way gently tucked his feet comfortably in and stroked the curls out of his face.

Yugi smiled still embarrassed.

Gently he stood up, settled him self on the step of a shop and began cradling and rocking Yugi in his arms.

Yugi yawned, he never thought he would ever be this comfortable or warm again.

Yugi gently closed his eyes.

When he woke up his heart sank, the matches had gone out and he was alone. He began desperately trying to strike them again.

The hot tears began going down his cold little cheeks. At midnight he gave up and began to huddle in the corner trying to keep warm.

Christmas day. If anyone went down that ally they would have seen a little boy who seemed to have frozen to death. In his bone white hands were coal black matches he had tried to keep warm with. But he was still slightly shaking with cold.

Two feet came trudging in the snow.

Yugi slightly raised his head expecting to see a man shouting at him to leave. He began to quiver with fright.

They stopped in front of him.

Yugi raised his head.

Two gentle so familiar eyes met his.

It was the matches' spirit.

Yugi felt new tears going down his face as he smiled up at him.

The spirit smiled back at him.

Yugi felt the arms go around him again. Yugi was gently scooped up again. He berried himself against the spirit.

The man smiled at him and gently kissed Yugi's forehead. And Yugi closed his eyes in content as he was carried away down the ally.

At midday hundreds of people to see the little corps found in an ally. But it was hard to believe he really was dead. With the content smile on his face and his cheeks were still slightly pink.

But his soul was really in paradise playing in the spirits arms. Happy forever.

The End


End file.
